A Friendly Push
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Magic Kaitou - Hakuba considers taking action when Kaito is lost and doesn't know which he is: Kaito or Kid. a challenge reply
1. The Poem

Author's Notes: This is actually an answer to a challenge. StunGun Millie gave a challenge in her fic/poem "One in the same". The challenge was a POV fic dealing with Kaito's problem, the problem being the fact that he is getting confused with Kaito and Kid. ...look, just read her poem and you'll understand. I highly recommend it, since it's a wonderful poem. This poem is in Hakuba's POV, by the way.

**A Friendly Push**

Some call it a friendly push  
Some call it a wake up call  
You, my friend, need a whack on the head  
And I'll be happy to comply

I'm the type which hears and sees  
but most of all I learn  
I've learned to look beyond  
to watch with more than just eyes

You always catch my attention  
You have to be analyzed  
You cover your mask with another  
I have to peel them away

I've learned to see through most of your acts  
So why do I bother to go further?  
It's your life to life, you can fake if you want  
Why do I choose to meddle?

I hate to see people suffer  
And you're hurting inside  
Only one person is equally hurt:  
the one you love the most

Never think of me as the emotional sort  
Don't think I actually care  
But you don't deserve this, especially not her  
And you aren't so bad either

It's day time again and you wear your mask  
A mask of bright colors  
The colors aren't a good distraction  
I still see the grey

In moonlight you should have a rest  
But the night has a mask of white  
Truly ironic, all colors vanish  
But you can't hide the grey

There's been a change to your mask  
I think I see a crack  
You want to break it, I know that much  
But I think you're too afraid

You're so scared, you've always worn a mask  
But you also love her  
Which is stroger? Fear or love?  
Will you do it for her?

I think you're stalling  
You wait for her to break through  
You really are an idiot  
I thought you were smarter than this

This can't go on, I have to stop this  
You're hurting her too much as it is  
You need a little push, to make you move  
You'd never move on your own

At the moment you're shoved forward  
I don't think you'll appreciate my help  
But when you have her in your arms  
I think you will change your mind

I'll remove that mask for you  
even if it's the last thing I do  
I've had enough of you two suffering  
It's time for a friendly push

Ending notes: There you have it! I wrote this for some hours...in school. I can multitask! I'm actually planning on writing an actual fic to go with this. It's probably going to be posted as another chapter to this.


	2. The Story

Author's Notes: Since the poem is in Saguru's POV, I decided to write the story in his POV aswell.

**A Friendly Push**

**By: DarkAnimus**

"How are you feeling, Aoko-kun?" I asked my classmate. I was lucky to have caught her right in the beginning of the recess. There was now a high possibility that I could get her somewhere without distractions. By distractions I mean a certain other classmate of mine.

I grabbed Aoko's shoulder and she turned to look at me. She seemed suprised to see me. "Sorry, Hakuba-kun", she spoke. "What did you say?" I noticed that she sounded very tired.

"I asked how you're feeling", I replied. "You seemed distracted in English class." I was putting it lightly. Teacher had called her seven times before she reacted. With a delay of thirty three seconds. I know, I took time.

"I'm fine, Hakuba-kun", Aoko said. "I just couldn't sleep well last night..." More like whole last week. "Was it because of the test we have today?" Aoko froze. She clearly had not rembered the test. "Yes!" she replied a bit too loudly. It took her twenty five seconds to answer. I say she was lying.

"Want to walk?" Aoko asked, gesturing towards the school yard. "I feel like eating lunch outside today." I simply nodded in response and she turned away from me. I started walking next to her, waiting for her to find a spot for us to sit.

Aoko chose a spot underneath a tree that had grown its leaves out only a few days earlier. It was early spring so most of the trees were still bare. I sat down next to Aoko and waited patiently as the girl took out her bentou.

"Why aren't you eating?" Aoko spoke when she opened her lunch box. "I'll eat later", I replied. I would have to speak quickly or Kuroba might appear. Then I would not be able to approach the subject anymore.

I took a deep breath. "Kuroba-kun troubles you", I said. Aoko blinked. "Excuse me?" "I noticed this some weeks ago. Something about Kuroba-kun's behaviour troubles you. I was hoping you'd like to talk about it." Aoko shook her head. "It's nothing", she said. "It's such a stupid thing, really." Yeah, so stupid it robbed her of her night sleep.

I stood up after her words. "Right", I muttered. "Just in case, if you change your mind that is, I shall keep my offer open." I gave Aoko a small smile. "I'll be seeing you around, Aoko-kun." With that I walked away.

_Few hours later:_

I was startled when I heard the phone ring. It was unusual for someone to call the house phone, since both me and my father have our own cell phones. Not that many knew the number of my private cell phone.

I put the novel I had been reading down on the couch cushions and stood up. There was only a moment's hesitation before I answered the phone.

"Hakuba-kun?" My eyes went wide at the sound of Aoko's voice. She had spoken so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"Aoko-kun? Is something wrong?" I asked, trying to make my consern noticeable in my voice. I wasn't used to speaking with emotion but I needed to let Aoko know that she could count on me.

"I changed my mind", Aoko whispered over the phone. My grip on the phone tightened. "Do you want me to come over?" "...no, that's fine. I don't want you to..." Aoko trailed off. I understood. She did not want me to see her in the state she was in. "Ok", was all I said.

"You'd think he would trust me after all these years", Aoko spoke suddenly. "But he doesn't trust me at all!" That despereate scream made me realize that I had not given Aoko enough credit. She was a lot smarter than she led on. 'Much like Kuroba', I found myself thinking.

"So you know", I said carefully. If she truly had found out about Kuroba's nightlife, she would know what I was talking about. I found myself holding my breath as I waited for her reply.

Aoko's voice was suprised when she continued. "You mean **you** know aswell?" she questioned. I tought that I had revealed too much. Aoko might think that Kuroba had told me himself and feel even more betrayed.

"You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure that out", I spoke. I heard Aoko giggle weakly. I was starting to break through. "I guess Kaito doesn't really try to hide it..." Aoko said. I could not help but smile. Aoko had just ignored an important detail, which was fine with me.

"But Hakuba-kun..." Aoko's tone of voice changed suddenly. She sounded troubled. "Why haven't you turned Kaito in? I thought you wanted to capture him?" I almost cursed out loud. That had been the thing I had wanted her to ignore.

"I simply can't prove it", I said, hoping that Aoko would not press on the matter. This subject made me feel strange in the pit of my stomach.

"Can't or won't?" Aoko's voice asked over the phone. Once again the girl had managed to do the thing that was completely against my wishes and assumptions.

I was suprised to find myself thinking about Aoko's question. I was absolutely certain that Kuroba was Kid, but I did not really have anything to prove it with. But since I knew, it was only a matter of time before I would come across a piece of evidence that the phantom thief could not overthrow.

"It's a bit of both, I guess", I said, trying not to wonder why in the world I was telling this all to Aoko. "It would take a lot of effort but I could get him caught." "Why won't you?" I glared at the wall infront of me. When had we started talking about me?

"Is this the reason you really called me?" I asked. "To pry?" Even I was suprised by the sudden coldness of my tone. I was supposed to be gentle to the girl. "Are you having second thoughts?" I managed to soften my tone for the last question.

"Sorry, Hakuba-kun", Aoko said softly. "I guess I just wanted to hear your voice. Your voice if very soothing." I felt a heat creep up my cheeks. No one had ever said anything like that to me before.

"Thank you, Aoko-kun", I managed to say. "Do you think you can talk about your troubles now?" There was a slight pause. I think Aoko either nodded or shook her head. I could not exactly see her though the phone. "Yeah..." the girl finally spoke.

I waited patiently as Aoko started to speak. "I've known Kaito since we were very young and he's always been my best friend. When I realized that he was Kid... All the times I've said terrible things about Kid and he never said anything. What did he think I would have done? Turn him in?" Aoko let out a bitter laugh at her own comment. I nodded my head even though Aoko could not see it. I understood.

"Why?" Aoko choked. "Why does he push me away?" Why indeed. It seemed that when dealing with Kuroba Kaito, 'why' was the key question. It was also the question the boy in question refused to answer, no matter what his form was.

"I think..." I started. I had studied Kuroba enough to see what went through his head most of the time but I was not sure if I had the right to talk about the things I had found out. But since I had already started, I should also finish.

"I think Kuroba-kun is afraid", I said softly. "He fears that the truth might hurt you. That **he** might hurt you. You mean so much to him..." "He means a lot to me aswell. He should know that." I smiled at Aoko's reaction. I should have expected such a reaction from the girl.

"You should tell him that you care", I said. "Or does Kid bother you that much?" "I could never hate Kaito. No matter what he does at night. I want to tell him that I know and that I can handle it." A sob escaped Aoko's mouth. "I just want Kaito back."

I let out a defeated sigh at her broken voice. No one should have to suffer like this, especially someone as kind as Aoko.

"Want me to talk with him?" I asked, suprised at myself. "I can poke around a bit and see what he feels." I was sure that I had lost my mind. It was not like me to suggest things like that.

"Would you do that for me?" When I heard her hopeful tone, I knew that there was only one answer. "Of course", I replied. "As long as you smile again." 'And Kuroba too.'

I could hear the gratitude in Aoko's voice as she started talking again. "Thank you, Hakuba-kun", she breathed. "I don't know what I would have done without you." "You're quite welcome, Aoko-kun", I replied. "Good bye." "See you on Monday." I was still smiling even as I placed the phone down. Aoko was going to be alright. Now I would have to wait until tomorrow, when there would be a heist.

_POV change:_

Kuroba Kaito was feeling slightly disappointed as he returned home from another heist. The heist had been successful but it had lacked the usual challenge. Hakuba's heart had not seemed to be in his chase of Kid.

Kaito looked through the gem in the moonlight. No, this was not Pandora. Kaito sighed. Another failure then. That was when Kaito noticed the note attached to the chain of the sapphire necklace. Kaito took the note off and read it, his eyes widening at what he read.

_Kaitou Kid-san_

_You have been invited into Hakuba household for a cup of tea tomorrow evening at eight o'clock. Hopefully you can find the time to drop by._

_Sincerely Yours_

_Hakuba Saguru_

Kaito stared at the letter and grumbled it in his glowed hand. "What is he up to?" he wondered to himself. He let out a silent chuckle. "He's going to have to wait for nothing. There is no way that I'm going to go into his house. No way."

_POV change:_

I set two cups and saucers on the sitting room table while humming softly to myself. I was suprised by my own confidense as I retrieved a porcelain bowl of small biscuits. I had no assurance that Kuroba would show up. Still I continued to set the table like I had seen my mother do while in England.

It was when I was returning from the kitchen with the teapot when I saw him. Kaitou Kid had positioned himself on the couch, looking quite civil. Later I would thank whatever forces there are for not bursting out laughing at the situation.

Instead I turned my gaze and stole a glance at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. I calmly walked over to the armchair opposite to the couch and sat down, placing the teapot between us on the table.

"You're late", was all I said. "Headwind", was the reply. "I simply nodded in reply and poured some tea into the cups. I offered both of the cups to Kid, letting hims choose his own cup. He took the one on the left and nodded his thanks to me. I waited patiently as he proceeded to put sugar into his tea. Three, four, five spoonfulls. Very useful information for someone like me.

"How did you know I would come?" Kid asked as he leaned back. I took two spoonfulls of sugar and stirred my tea. "I didn't", I replied as I took a sip of my tea. I watched with mild amusement as Kid finally took his first sip of his tea.

"Care for a biscuit?" I asked, gesturing towards towards the small bowl on the table. Kid eyed it with suspicion. I shrugged and took one myself. "What's the matter? Afraid I might poison you?" Kid glared at me and grabbed a biscuit with a chocolate frosting. That was also quite interesting information.

"You know, back in England I had a very interesting classmate", I started, drawing Kid's attention to me again. I decided to test if Aoko was right. Did my voice really have a relaxing effect?

"She always had her nose buried in a book. No one bothered with her since she didn't pull any attention to herself. But there is always an exception. I often found myself studying her. I guess you could say that she was my inspiration to start studying the individual action-patterns of people."

"Funny", Kid pointed out. "You still have lousy people skills." "I study people's behaviour and habits. It has nothing to do with social skills." "Like how you expected me to come for tea?" "Something like that."

Kid thought for a moment. "What made you think that I would come?" "Basic human curiosity", was my reply. I took another sip of my tea and continued to tell about various other former classmates of mine. I knew that I was rambling, but that was the whole point. My goal was to get Kid relax and stop feeling threatened in my company. I soon noticed from Kid's shoulders that the other boy was relaxing. I guess I really have a calming voice then.

My stomach begun to churn when I realized that I would have to take the real reason for inviting Kid out soon. I had not noticed that I had stopped speaking before I saw Kid look at me curiously. I had no idea how to approach the subject. I took a deep breath.

"Aoko-kun wants Kaito back", I spoke out without warning. Kid's eyes widened as he dropped his cup onto his lap and started coughing. I felt my insides turn into a tight knot. I had not been tactful.

"She knows your secret", I continued before Kid could start his 'I'm not Kuroba' act. "She's hurting, Kuroba. I don't want to see her that way."

As Kid leaned back on the couch I could see Kuroba come through the mask of a calm thief. I still was not sure if this was a good idea or not. But I had started this gamble, I should also finish it.

"She is hurt by your actions. She thinks you don't trust her." Kid leaned forward, shooting me a hard glare. "Does she now?" he asked in a cold voice. I almost threw my half-full cup at him.

"Don't do this", I spoke as I placed the cup in my hands on the table just in case the temptation grew too powerful to resist. "For just once, be honest with me. I'm only trying to help." I had grown so very tired of this situation. Why was Kuroba so reluctant to co'operate?

"I haven't lied to you", Kuroba spoke. The voice was Kuroba's alright. "How many times have you claimed that you're not Kid?" "I haven't lied. Kid is another person. We **aren't** the same!" It sounded to me that he was trying to assure himself of the fact and not me.

I got up from my chair and rubbed my forehead. It wasn't like my head was hurting, I was just feeling very tired suddenly. "You can't claim that a side of you isn't really there", I said. "It's not healthy."

Kuroba started to laugh. It was such a bitter sound that it sounded almost insane. "Do you think I actually care about what is healthy?" He reached up and took off his tophat. He threw it across the room and covered his face with his hands. "My life is in danger every time I put this costume on. But I just can't **stop**. It's not that simple."

I walked around the table and sat on its smooth surface, facing Kuroba. "If you really have it that bad, then you should live the life you have left the best way you can", I said. "You shouldn't have to act all the time."

"You're so stupid", Kuroba growled. "You don't understand at all, so why do you insist on butting into by life?" "I'm sick and tired of you hurting Aoko!" I had not meant to raise my voice but Kuroba was starting to make me feel awful. "I can't bare to watch you torture yourself."

Kuroba sighed and looked up at me. I reached out and removed his monocle. Kuroba didn't react at all. He just sat there, allowing me to remove the final piece of his mask. I just hoped that I could put the person behind the mask back together.

"Aoko is ok with it", I said softly while turning the monocle around in my hand. "She's ok with you being Kid." Kuroba furrowed his brows at that. "She misses me that much?" I smiled at his hopeful tone. "What did you expect?"

I stood up and retrieved Kuroba's tophat. I walked back to the other boy and placed the hat on his head. "Go to her", I whispered.

Kuroba didn't have to be told twice. He was immediately by the window, ready to take off. I followed him calmly.

I grabbed Kuroba's left arm gently. I put my right hand over his right eye, putting the monocle back in place. Just when I was about to pull away, Kuroba grabbed my hand. "Hm?" I hummed in guestion. "You don't think we're two different people?" Kuroba didn't look at me. I immediately understood what he meant.

"I will never think of you two seperately and I will never say I like the other better." Kuroba squeezed my hand tightly. "Thank you", he choked out, his voice breaking into a silent sob. I let go of his arm and wrapped my now free arm around his chest. "What are friends for?" I said.

Kuroba was silent for a while. I finally removed my arm and pulled my hand gently free. "Go to her", I repeated. Kuroba quickly took flight on his hang glider, but I noticed that he took a bit more time to take off than usually. A thing I brushed off then but later started to understand it as a sign. It was a sign of complete trust, something I would later learn from the young man I had started to call a friend.

OWARI

Ending Notes: Personally, I'm not all that satisfied with the scenes with Saguru and Aoko. I find it difficult to write a good Aoko. But I'm very satisfied with the interaction between Saguru and Kaito. It would be understandable for Kaito to have doubts at first and for Saguru to take notes of his every move.


End file.
